The New Guy
This is the second episode of the third season of the Clix Fashionistas, and the overall forty second episode. Previously on the Clix Fashionistas: The school had just reopened after a long holiday. Finally, the Clix are back from their home planets and together again. Previous Episode: While I Was Away Next Episode: Sardom's Lair Synopsis It was a bright, beautiful morning in Magix City. The sun was out, the weather was warm, the people were happy and even the animals were feeling good. In Alfea, the Fairies were in a good mood. But something creepy was going down in the Clix's dorm. "Ahhhhh!!" Rubelia screamed. "It's Saturday!" "Oh gosh," Felicia sighed as she pulled her comforter over her head. Ruby shrieked again and this time Felicia used her pilloe to cover her ears. "Girls wake up!!" she demanded, scampering from one bed to another. "It's Saturday and we've got a day out with Specialists." "This is so not the time, Ruby," Lilliana whined. "We've got sleep to sleep." "It's not my fault you guys went to bed late last night," she carried on relentlessly pulling Lilliana's comforter. "Wake up!" "Turn it down," Nancy grumbled. "I need to sleep." Ruby ignored Nancy's demand and instead yelled even louder. Aira groaned. Oh how much she hated it when someone attempted to ruin her dear sleep. Using magic, she created a pair of ear plugs and inserted them into her ears, blocking Rubelia's uproar out. She got back into a comfortable position and started to drift off. A frustrated Ruby looked at all of her friends who were refusing to get up and begin their days. A brilliant idea came to her mind. With a little wave of her fingers and a sprinkle of magic, she made a small metal gong and banged it real hard. The gong made a very loud, ear-piercing sound that automatically caused all of the Clix to fall out of their beds. A tired Aira shot a look at Ruby and in a menacing tone, she said, "Run." Eventually, all the girls had managed to wake up and get dressed. They didn't go to bed early the previous night because they were up telling each other tales of what had transpired back on their home planets. Rubelia dozed off somewhere in the storytelling. Her lids got too heavy. Nancy's phone buzzed and she picked it up. "Girls," she called out as she read the text message. "Nathan just texted me. He said he and the guys are already here. Let's go meet them." The Clix got up and walked downstairs to the open grounds in front of the school. It wasn't long before they noticed the group of familiar boys standing together as a group. They all cheerily walked towards each other and embraced their significant others. "It's been so long," Delphine said to Ruby as he lifted her up and twirled her around. "Like how long was it? Three years?" "Three months," Ruby answered. "But I've missed you." She hugs him real tight and he hugs her back with a laugh. "Hey, Moonlight," Uriah said to Lilliana. "How was Celestia?" "Boring," she said to him. "It would've been way better if you were there." "Awn," he pecked her cheek and hugged her. "Meet my friend, Ivor. He's from Andros." It was only then that all of the Clix noticed the strange looking guy they never seemed to realize was there earlier. He had dark skin and blue eyes. "Hey Ivor," they all greeted him. "Nice meeting you." "You too," he replied. "This is Lilliana, Felicia, Nancy, Aira and Rubelia - who we just call Ruby," Uriah announced to his friend, pointing at all of them. "They are our girls," Delphine added. "The famous Clix." Ivor smiled. "I've heard so much about you. The girls who took down that Wizard, Cedric, and banished the Hex Sisters to the oblivion." "That's us," Lilliana said. "Always kicking the bad guys' butts. Let's get going shall we?" As the group starts to move, Matt asked, "Exactly what are we getting?" "I vote sundaes," Nancy suggested. "Yeah me too," Felicia and Ivan agreed. "And an adventure in the Amusement Park," Aira added. "Sounds awesome," Ruby and Nathan said. The group begin walking all of them engaged in a conversation. The ice cream parlor wasn't far away and they were bound to get there in a few minutes. "Hey Aira," Matt said to Aira. "How was your holiday in Valeria?" "It was awesome. I saw Hadley and mom and dad. I even told them all about you. They're really eager to meet you. " Matt beamed. "I'm dying to meet them too." "So what went down while you were on Imperium?" "All the terrible things your mind can conjure up," he side. "Apparently, I'm now a king-in-training. It's so stressing considering I do more than the king himself." Aira laughed. "I'm sure you'll make a great king." "Hopefully - if I don't quit." "Come on, you can't back out on responsibility. " "Watch me prove you wrong." They all walked into the ice cream parlor and got their sundaes. "Extra sprinkles," Felicia chimed. They all moved to take seats in the parlor. "Wow, this tastes so good," Nancy said. "Of course it does, foodaholic," Nathan teased her. "Yeah whatever." "You've got a little something on your face." "Really? Where?" "Right here," he leaned in a kissed her cheek making Nancy turned betrood red. The group enjoyed their sundaes. Everyone was talking to one person or another. More coming soon... Category:Princess Aisha Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki